Weirdmageddon (Alternate Version)
by Master Fan Reader
Summary: You've all heard the tale of the alternate version of Weirdmageddon in Fallen Pines Trees. Now let's watch it unfold with further detail. Witness the catastrophe beginning, the formation of the Gravity Rangers, the epic battle between good and Bill, the final defeat of that insane triangle demon, and the aftermath that follows. Rated T for swearing and perhaps some minor violence.
1. Prologue

**Alright so here it is, the sequel to Fallen Pines Trees. Hope this fanfic meets up, (popularity-wise), to its predecessor.**

**Also, special thanks going out to SuperSonicBros123, ****who helped with some of this story.**

* * *

**Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon (Alternate Version)**

**Prologue**

_In a place both far, far away and right beside. Where all things were comprised of what humans would consider unnatural and sanity had no meaning. Chaos and madness the likes of which could be considered impossible consumed all within this mysterious place. __Tearing lifeforms apart then remoulding them back together in an even sicker looking way than they were before. Nothing is considered what life within the realm of humanity considers normal. All is weird. Weird is natural in the realm of the unnatural. The realm, in the eye of a human, appears worse than any sort of hellish world ever imagined. Yet those who occupy this place appear to enjoy its madness, its torturing sight. These creatures make this realm even weirder and more horrifying, not just by their own sick/twisted appearances, but by the sounds of their laughter. Especially a yellow glowing, flat triangle with a single eye drawn towards a watcher. _

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Time to wake up old buddy!"_

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Old Man McGucket screamed, awakening from his horrid nightmare. Upon waking up, he noticed that all the nightmarish things he'd seen were not before him. Instead, he was surrounded by the scrap metal that made up the walls and roof of his home. Getting up from his rickety, scrap pile made, bed the old kook did his morning stretch, followed by a loud groan.

"Uuuuugggggghhhhhh! These yellow dilly nightmares are getting worse," the old kook said to himself out loud.

It was true, McGucket had been having all sorts of weird dreams and nightmares every night for the last eight months. Ever since he went with those mystery kids on that quest where he learned his sanity, along with his memories, had been taken by a strange cult called the Society of the Blind Eye. Since then he'd been having dreams at night about this strange world with all those bizarre creatures, (like the yellow triangle), and the random flashbacks in the day about his old life. Flashbacks about parts of his life he hadn't known about but knew were real deep down. Even weirder was that the nightmares he'd been having seemed very familiar. Like they were also flashbacks of his past, though more scrambled and seemed too bizarre for a human to have experienced before. Then again, however, from what everything McGucket did remember of his life in Gravity Falls, this seemed to fit in the mix with all the strange things within this town.

But this left McGucket to wonder, "What in the boondoggle is going on? What do these creeping nightmares mean? Why am I now remembering parts of my old life? And how are they connected to those dam nightmares with that squealing cycloptic triangle?" he asked himself out loud.

Thinking hard about it for a bit, McGucket began jotting down notes (along with drawings), on a cruddy desk he'd put together years ago, detailing everything that he'd been experiencing since the encounter with the Blind Eye Society, and what appeared to be connecting all of it. During this time, McGucket found this sort of analytical research to be quite familiar as if he'd been doing this for so long.

Hours of jotting down notes later, McGucket began to see some sort of pattern forming, "Hmmm…. Interesting."

* * *

_It was happening again. The nightmares of the strange place, (the nightmare realm as McGucket had started calling it), with the one-eyed triangle and all the other weird creatures who lived there as well. This time something was happening that hadn't occurred previously. A strange, flat, blue circle suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of many of the strange inhabitants of the realm who took an immediate interest in this mysterious circle. These creatures began gathering all around this circle when all of a sudden, a human man in a lab coat and glasses with long, brown hair came out of the circle, revealing it to be a gateway of some kind. _

_The human, (whom McGucket instantly recognized from past photos he'd gathered over the years to be his younger self), appeared both shocked and astonished simultaneously, not knowing what to say or do. _

_The creatures, though, were not so confused. "Well-done scientist," applaud a hexagon-shaped creature with a big, black mustache. "Well done. You've given us the key to coming into your realm."_

"_So that we can tear it apart and turn it into our image," a creature that resembled a lava lamp added in before it, along with all the other creatures around him, began laughing menacingly. Menacing laughter that completely terrified the scientist._

"_BWA HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! __BWA HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! BWA HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" McGucket screamed, instantly waking up from another of his nightmares.

Upon realizing he was awake and safe in his home, the kook made a swift dash towards his desk, immediately jotting down some more notes/sketches of his latest dream, while connecting them to ones he made from previous nightmares/flashbacks. They'd continued happening these last few months; and since he started recording it all, the old man had gathered more insight, more understanding, more memories as he managed to fit more and more pieces into the puzzle. Now, after his latest dream, he gathered enough info to put together a basic idea of what was happening, how it all affiliated to him, and what it all meant.

When he figured it out, however, he was not one bit happy about what it all meant.

"What…? Have…? I…? DONE?!"

* * *

Wasting no time, Old Man McGucket went straight to work towards warning people of the upcoming threat that was the demons, (as the old kook was now simply referring to them as). Standing atop of the statue of Nathaniel Northwest in the middle of Gravity Falls town square, while using multiple megaphones simultaneously, McGucket kept shouting over and over again, "THE DEMONS ARE COMING! THE DEMONS ARE COMING! FEAR THE BEAST WITH JUST ONE EYE!"

He'd been doing this all morning, (since dawn). Waking pretty much the entire town's population in the process; none of whom, were happy by the local kook's latest stunt. Furious in fact that this time it was disturbing their sleep. For reasons, no one could understand.

It got so bad that most of the town had come all the way out to where McGucket was shouting, not to learn more about his warnings, but to stop it.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP OLD MAN?!" Robbie shouted.

"Yeah seriously," agreed Lazy Susan, "Can't you wait till the afternoon or something before doing your crazy shenanigans?"

"There's no time. The apocalypse is almost upon us. We need to do something to save all of humanity," McGuctet defended.

"Oh for crying out loud, GET A THERAPIST!" Stan hollered, which was met by multiple agreements from others in the angry mob.

"This whole local kook thing is getting old," complained Pizza Guy.

"Seriously, could you stop this garbage already?" Shandra Jimenez asked frustratingly.

"But I am being serious," McGucket protested, attempting to explain himself. "An army of evil demons from another realm is going to invade ours."

Though this got him shit.

"Yeah right you're just as crazy as always," Lee called out.

"Yeah, go back to that junk pile you call home you crazy rat," Nate added in.

"Don't make me arrest you for disturbing the peace," Sherrif Bulbs threatened. "And my beauty sleep," he added in.

It seemed utterly useless. Nobody would believe the old guy and for good reasons. For the last fifty years, McGucket had done nothing but act as a complete, insane, weirdo in front of everyone in town. Doing all sorts of embarrassing things such as eating books, kissing raccoons, playing, clearly broken, video games, (thinking that were otherwise), screaming at his reflection, and a bunch of other dumb things that never once made him look professional, or sane. At this point, no one could take him, or what he was saying, serious. Well, all except for one, curious, brown-haired teenager with a knack for mystery solving.

* * *

**One week later...**

The darkest parts of the Gravity Falls forest. A place where it always appeared to be nighttime and few bothered to venture into, (for obvious reasons that best remain unspoken). This didn't stop a mysterious figure, who hid through the darkness of the forest and a dark red cloak that covered his whole body, from venturing into this frightening place. Nor did it scare him the tiniest bit. Perhaps it did at first when he began coming here years ago. Now though he felt calm, relaxed, and unafraid. Nothing in this place could even compare to the terrors from where his spirit was going.

Reaching a rotten old tree stump that had a one-eyed triangle symbol engraved into it, the mysterious man sat down on this stump and got into a meditative position. Chanting words from a long-forgotten language not even originating from this realm, the man's spirit was transported to a place indescribable except for two words, unimaginably horrifying.

* * *

_In this horrifying place from which Ivan found himself floating in, he could see a massive, flat, one-eyed, yellow triangle wearing a black top hat, who also floated, in front of him. _

"_Blind Ivan," the yellow triangle greeted. "It's good to see you again."_

"_The pleasure is all mine supreme lord," Irvan praised._

"_Please call me Bill," corrected the demon. "I am called supreme lord in your, (soon to be my), realm."_

_"As you wish supreme- I mean Bill," Irvan said, correcting himself when he started calling his master by the title he wasn't supposed to be calling him by._

_ "Anywho," Bill said moving forward with why he'd summoned Irvan in the first place. "What's the status of Gravity Falls?"_

"_Everything is going as instructed Bill. All the stones have been engraved with the symbols you requested and have been buried at precise spots with the locations completely memorized. When the time is right, myself, Bud Gleeful, his son Gideon, and the others will cast the chants on top of where they are buried and you may begin your invasion."_

_Bill was most pleased by this. "Excellent. What of the Pines twins? Have they mended their sibling bond; or at the very least shown that they suspect anything is happening?"_

"_No Bill. Their family and friends have attempted to do so multiple times but the bonds of siblinghood between them are completely, and utterly destroyed. As for any ideas towards are plans, Mabel is completely occupied with her own life while Mason is mostly occupied with his own."_

"_You said mostly," Bill pointed out curiously. "What does this mean?"_

"_Ugh…um…sigh. It appears that McGucket has been regaining memories of his past, particularly of our invasion. To make matters worse he's been spreading the word around to the people of Gravity Falls of what is going to transpire. Including Dipper."_

"_WHAT?!" _

"_Don't worry-" _

"_I thought you said McGucket's memories were destroyed at the museum?" _

"_That's what we were led to believe. However, such a thing hasn't occurred before so we never had solid proof that the memories faded from existence when the canister they were in was destroyed, just theories." _

_Furious, Bill's eye began to turn into a fiery red. As if it were a volcano about to erupt. Ivan knew he had to work fast if he wanted to avoid what would come next should his overlord get even madder than he already was._

"_Rest assured my lord McGucket has no solid proof of your plans; as well he's known to all as the town's fool. For these reasons, he cannot gain the support of the people. Not even Mason can help at this point due to the boy's extremely busy life at that fancy private school he's attending along with his relationship to that Northwest girl. He has no time for big mysteries like the one McGucket is trying to show him. Nonetheless, our spies have been keeping an extra close eye on the boy in case he starts to get nosey."_

_To the human's fortune, this managed to calm down the triangle demon, whose eye began to revert to its normal colour._

"_See to it personally that he remains this way," Bill instructed._

"_Yes my supreme lord," Ivan finished speaking. There was no questioning an almighty, demon from another dimension. _

"_It's almost time," Bill announced after a moment of silence. "Almost time for the weirdness to arise and take over this realm. To make it, a Weirdmageddon."_

**Dun, dun, DUN!**

* * *

**Well, I hope you all liked the prologue. Stay tuned for more as things continue down the pathway and watch this Weirdmageddon unfold. **

**P.S. Favourite, follow and review this fanfic. Let me and others know what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Just as a refresher, this takes place after my previous fanfictions Fallen Pines Trees and Birth of the Mystery Shack (Alternate Version). These stories have some differences from the original GF timeline which are explained in both stories. So if you haven't read them, or it's been a while, I suggest you reread them. Also, this story takes place a year after the Pines Twins first arrived in Gravity Falls, and the prequel of this fanfic takes place between eight to eleven months after Fallen Pine Trees began.**

* * *

**Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon (Alternate Version)**

**Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm (sorta)**

It had been a year since Pines twins Mabel and Mason, (the latter of whom was formerly known as Dipper), first arrived in Gravity Falls to spend the summer with their great uncle Stan; which became their permanent home after they grew to enjoy the town and its people. During the summer some unbelievable stuff happened to them, both good and bad. They fought monsters, met new friends, made enemies, defeated villains, saved lives, went on adventures thought only possible in stories, found true love, and lost their sibling bond.

Yep when Mason found his true love, it ended up being Mabel's arch-rival in fashion, princess of Gravity Falls, the spoiled, rotten Pacifica Northwest. Even worse was how, (emphasis on how), Mabel learned of his brother's relationship; which was when their minds were about to be erased and they each decided to share a dark secret that no one ever reveals unless there was no other choice. Mason's revelation stabbed a massive dagger into Mabel's heart, **"figuratively"**, whereas Mabel's meant nothing, (it involved her stuffed animals). Mason tried to mend things with his sister, who hated him for dating her rival behind her back. Unfortunately, two weeks after he spilled the beans, Mason had gotten tired of Mabel's silly/annoying personality and how it kept getting in the way of his goals of uncovering the identity of the mysterious author. After Mabel's silliness ruined one of his best chances to accomplish this, the two got into a massive argument that resulted in them cutting each other out of their lives and they barely spoke since.

This didn't sit well for their Grunkle Stan, his employee, Soos and Wendy, and the twin's parents, who attempted to restore twin's sibling bond many, many times. They did all sorts of things like time travel, team-building exercises, counselling, threats, even interventions. Sadly none of their attempts were successful and the twins remained shut off from one another. Only giving each other the death glare, or cold greeting whenever they saw one another in the Shack, (or anywhere else for that matter). Other than that they just focused on avoiding, or ignoring one another when they were forced to do stuff together such as chores like run the gift shop of their uncle's tourist trap, the Mystery Shack.

At the moment, Mabel was running the cash register while Soos swept, and Wendy was on the roof taking an unauthorized break. Stan was out picking Mason up from his last day at his fancy private school before summer vacation for them. Leaving the shack very quiet.

That is till…

"It's time for Grenda!" Grenda shouted from the gift shop's main entrance, followed immediately by Candy. "Plus Candy."

"Hey girls," Mabel greeted excitedly. "You girls ready for the beginning of summer break slumber party?"

"Uh do these sleeping bags and duffle bags full of snacks and adult-rated romance novels answer your questions?" Grenda asked as she and Candy walked up to the cash register.

In response to this, Mabel happily said, "Why yes. Yes, they-"

The door then swung open, with Stanford entering the old shack. He was immediately followed by his grandnephew, Mason Pines. The young teen was dressed in a spiffy looking outfit, which served as the uniform for male students at the most exclusive private in the United States, Gold Eagle Academy. An outfit that was comprised of a gold-coloured coat and pants and a white shirt underneath said coat. Along with this, he wore a gold-coloured tie shaped like the head of an eagle, and shining black business shoes with the school's eagle symbol on the heel counter of each shoe. His usual pine trees cap wasn't on his head, showing his neatly combed hair, (that till hid the big dipper birthmark on his forehead). He looked so fancy in that outfit that no one recognized him, (even though he'd been wearing it for the last ten months). Heck, it took Mason a few months of wearing the outfit for him to recognize himself. Eventually, he grew to accept, and like, his new look. Mabel, Candy, and Grenda, however, thought it was a bit too fancy for their liking.

When the girls saw him, looking all fancy with his private school uniform, they couldn't help but glare hatefully at the boyfriend of Pacifica Northwest.

"Dipper-Jerk!" Grenda grunted. Yeah, Candy and Grenda had come to absolutely despise Mason. To them, he'd always been a jerk who betrayed his sister without any remorse when he dated her arch enemy. Whenever they saw him one of them would call him by his old nickname, Dipper. Knowing very much that Mason despised that name as much as the girls despised him.

Mason of course just ignored it as he did everything else that his sister and her friends said. To him, they were jealous idiots not worth his time. Though he was preparing himself, because every time he encountered the three stooges, (as he called them), at least one of them would usually say something to get him his anger going.

Stan was well familiar with this, and as much as he enjoyed a good fight, was sick of the squabbling between his nephew and his niece and her friends. So he used his advanced skills of distraction to avoid such a fight.

"HEY WENDY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" he called up to the roof, causing Wendy to come down from her break, (knowing she'd get fired if she didn't).

"Figure out what, or why, that old kook was doing by the shack yesterday?" he asked her once she was one the ground.

For the last couple of weeks or so, the town's whack job had been annoying the hell out of everyone, like way more than usual. Disturbing everybody's sleep. Spraypainting symbols and digging around people's homes, (including the Mystery Shack). Looting dumpsters and trash cans for broken electronics. Shouting into people's ears about a great evil on its way. It was pretty much non stop for that guy, and the people of Gravity Falls were fed up with it.

"Sigh, not much Mr. Pines. Just that he was digging some sort of little mote around the shack than refilling it. Why he was doing either part I have no idea. The guy's been acting exceptionally weird and annoying lately, perhaps even a bit paranoid."

"Pfft. Sound like Dipper when he gets old," Mabel joked. Resulting in laughter from Candy and Grenda, a little chuckle from Stan. Even Wendy smirked from the comment, knowing how even Mason could get a bit worked up about stuff that he thought might be a threat. Mason, however, wasn't amused. Instead, he just groaned in frustration.

"Uh have you forgotten that in the future I become a highly successfully scientist?" Mason pointed out. "Besides we all know, (or at least have a vague idea), about what McGucket's been through with all his memories being erased by the Society of the Blind Eye. Plus we don't know a whole lot about those memory capsules they stored memories in. Perhaps he's regaining memories, but due to his years of insanity they're all scrambled up and he can't figure out a rational way of telling people. Heck, what if he's remembering something extremely horrible that's going to happen that could be the end to everything we know of?"

"And what makes you think this Mr. Back Stabber?" badgered Candy.

"Well…" Mason began, thinking back to an event that happened last week.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_It happened at the Northwest Manor. Mason, along with his Grunkle Stan, had been invited to attend a small get together comprised of a select handful of very rich entrepreneurs and their kids. The only reasons why the two Pines had been invited was due to how it was publicly known that Mason was dating the sole heir to the Northwest fortune, Pacifica. Also, the Mystery Shack, which was run by Mason's uncle, had recently been named, (surprisingly), the top tourist attraction in Oregon. This combined with the partnership Stan and been slowly forging with the Northwests over the last year had given the old man enough credit on his part to show those other rich guys that he had potential to perhaps join their inner circle._

_Currently, it was after dinner and Preston was in the middle of a story about an argument he had with a now-former employee._

"_So then I said, I don't pay you to questions my orders. I pay you to follow them to the best of your abilities. Next thing I know he's demanding I pay him more money unless I provide more information. So I give him the boot instead of either. Show him not to take more than what I let him have."_

"_It's why I just keep yelling at my employees till they do their work and pay them as little as possible," Grunkle Stan commented, which got him some laughter from the other attendees who liked what the con man was saying. _

_Mason, on the other hand, found the whole conversation a bit boring. He only came to this gathering because Pacifica was attending, and this seemed like another good time to make himself look good in front of her parents and spend some quality time with her. Unfortunately, Pacifica was the only one of the rich kids, (or teenagers technically), attending that would speak to him. All the others, though having gotten to know him somewhat at school, still didn't believe he belonged as he was in just a "commoner". So when Pacifica excused herself to use the restroom, Mason chose to lean on one of the many windows manor's main hall while watching from a far distance as his uncle continued to fraternize with Preston and his rich associates. _

_That is, till all of a sudden Old Man McGucket appeared on the outside the window Mason was leaning on, shouting the boy's old nickname. _

"_DIPPER! __DIPPER! __DIPPER!__"_

_Startled, Mason fell forward before turning around to see the person calling him. _

"_DIPPER! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"_

_People were starting to turn their heads toward the direction of which the shouting was coming from. Though before anyone could see them, (particularly McGucket), Mason opened the window, hopped out, closed the window, and quickly pulled himself and McGucket down so that they were lying flat on the ground where no one could see them._

"_What do you want?" Mason asked in a whisper._

"_Look it's hard to explain right now but-"_

"_Seriously no offence to this Mr. McGucket, but lately you've been annoying the hell out of the town; including the Northwests. If Mr. Northwest sees you here he's going to have you locked away. For good."_

"_Trust me. I've taken bigger risks from my past life with much bigger consequences than the ones I'm taking right now. But don't worry, I know you've been busy with that fancy private school you're attending and won't have any time till summer break next week so I'll make this quick. I've been regaining memories. Memories about my past which involve a flat, yellow triangle, with one eye, and a top hat."_

"_Bill!" Mason gasped._

"_Ah, so you've heard of him. Good. Now I don't have enough time to fully explain, so in short, from what I remember, Bill is planning something big! Something that could perhaps end the world as we know it."_

_"What? What is it? What is Bill planning?" Mason asked._

_"I can't say anymore right now. Right now you need to get back into that party and avoid I need to leave so that neither one of us can get caught. I think Bill has people watching us."_

_"What?! WHO?" Mason asked. More shocked now than less than a minute ago._

_"Shhhhhhh. Not so loud," McGucket instructed. "Listen there's a cave north from here with a bunch of hieroglyphics I think are linked to Bill. I'll be spending so time there as well as seeing what I can do to prepare for Bill. Something in my gut tells me he's going to make his move pretty soon."_

_"Than let me help you. I'll skip my final exams and help you out. I know it will cost me my scholarship, but-"_

_"No! You focus on your studies right now; especially those related to the supernatural. We're going to need all the knowledge we can get if we're going take down Bill. Besides if we so easily throw away our chances for greatness for a future that may not even happen, then we have already lost. Once you finish your semester, meet me in the caves. We'll more than. You got me?"_

_"Sigh. Yeah, I get you," Mason responded. Understanding, and appreciating the old kook's encouragement for him not to sacrifice is place at Gold Eagle Academy._

_"Good," was the last thing McGucket said before vanishing just like that. Leaving Mason to sneak back into the Manor and explain why his clothes were a mess._

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

"Eh, just a theory," Mason lied. He didn't want to go into details in front of Mabel and her friends. Mainly because he didn't trust them, or their silly behaviour. Now his Grunkle Stan was a different story. Despite ignoring all things supernatural related in town, (and his dislike for Old Man McGucket), Grunkle Stan's belief in the apocalypse happening showed that he probably might believe Mason and be an assist to stopping Bill without messing things up as Mabel would. He also definitely trusted Soos and Wendy to believe him and would assist him without causing any problems. Well, Soos definitely wouldn't cause as many problems as Mabel usually did; plus, Soos usually made up for his mistakes by doing something creatively awesome. As such, Mason had planned on telling his uncle and friends about what McGucket had told previously, even taking them to meet up with the kook in that mysterious cave near the Northwest Manor. Though fearing that if the girls found heard about this they'd try to get involved, Mason knew he could say anything till he was sure they wouldn't accidentally overhear him. If this happened, then Mason had a strong hunch that they'd make things worse, (like how Mabel did with Vampire Skulls). So until he could speak to Soos, Wendy, and his Grunkle Stan without the risk of Mabel or her friends hearing them, he'd keep his mouth shut and do what he could on his own. "But I haven't had enough time to look it over," he added in. Which was true due to the tuff final exams he had to deal with at Gold Eagle Academy.

"Well, maybe you would've had more time had you not gone to that snobby school with all the extra work," Mabel snarked. Infuriating her brother as she said this.

"Gold Eagle Academy is the best school I've ever been to," Mason protested. "There they provide a level of education higher than any other public school, or even other private schools in the entire country. A level of education that's provided me with skills I can use to against any mysterious threats to our world. Besides, to keep my scholarship I need to have a ninety-five percent average in all subjects. I admit its tuff. In the end, however, it's worth it. It's even more worth it because I don't have to spend my days stuck in a classroom with the likes of YOU!"

"ENOUGH!" Stan screamed. "Now I don't care whether or not McGucket may believe that something bad is happening. What I do care about is having some good old quiet around here. So both of you quit fighting or you're both going back to Piedmont. GOT IT?!"

"Yes Grunkle Stan," the twins said simultaneously.

"Good," Stan went on. Pulling out some Mason's fancy report card while he continued speaking. "Now Mason since you managed to get a straight +A report card, as per the terms of our agreement, you're allowed to move into the basement."

"YES!" Mason beamed. "Thank you, Grunkle Stan! Thank you!"

"Yeah, whatever just no fighting with your sister for the summer. That applies to you to Mabel. So both of you go do stuff that won't cause annoy the pants off me or damage the shack."

"On it Grunkle Stan," Mason responded before running off to grab his things from his, now former, bedroom in the attic.

"Okey dokey Grunkle Stan," Mabel also responded. Before also heading off towards the living room with her friends to watch some romantic comedies. Leaving Stan alone in the gift shop with his two employees.

"You know this feud between those two is getting old," Wendy blurted out once both twins were out of earshot.

"Pffft. Tell me about it," Stan added in. "I'm the one who has to put up with it day and night. And Canny and Greta aren't helping any by only taking Mabel's side."

"Oh c' mon everyone," Soos piped in. "Sure things still seem bad but I'm sure if we keep trying the bond between Dipper- Imean Mason and Mabel will heal."

Sadly neither Wendy nor Stan shared Soos's confidence on the subject. "Uh no offence Soos but every time either one of us or anybody else for that matter tries to get those two to make amends, things only get worse," Wendy stated.

"And the only time when they do agree on something is when it involves them not doing things together," Stan mentioned.

Though despite the lack of hope from his friends/boss and co-worker, Soos wouldn't give up.

"We just have to have hope that each new day shines a light for a better future to arise from."

* * *

**Meanwhile in another realm…**

"It… is… just… about… TIME!"

**Dun, dun, DUN!**

* * *

**FYI the part where Mason reveals he needs to get an average of 95% to stay at Gold Eagle was inspired by a review made by fellow writer mon-ra after reading chapter 10 of Fallen Pine Trees. Seriously recommend you read that story, as well Birth Place of the Mystery Shack, (Alternate Version), before continuing with this one. It'll clarify parts of the story better.**


	3. Chapter 2

**FYI, any paragraph beginning and ending with the following symbol ^ means that this is translating to a different language.**

* * *

**Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon (Alternate Version)**

**Chapter 2: Welcome Friend**

**The next day…**

It was finally time. After years of preparation. Years of manipulation. Years of waiting. And now it was finally time. This is what Bill thought as he felt the rift between the nightmare and the third dimensions opening up into a gateway. One that would allow not only himself but all his demon followers' to cross over and invade the third dimension; turning it into their own sick, twisted, demented image.

At this very moment, Bill's human minions, Blind Ivan, Gideon Gleeful, his father Bud Gleeful, and one other guy whose names Bill didn't remember, were getting ready to cast the Gateway to Madness spell. To do this, each of the four minions had to be in a precise spot where stones, engraved with one of the four symbols of the nightmare realm, were buried beneath. They would then link their minds together and simultaneously cast a spell that would destroy the already weakened barriers between the nightmare and third dimension. Allowing Bill to achieve ultimate power. He just needed to wait for his minions to get into place as they were doing at this very moment in the four points.

* * *

**Point 1**

Inside the scrummy cells of Gravity Falls, Maximum Security Prison, Gideon sat on his cruddy prison bed. It had been a miserable year being imprisoned by his arch-enemy, Stanford Pines and the rest of that miserable Pines family. Not only this, but word from his father revealed that his dream crush, Mabel Pines, had found her one true love, and it wasn't him. Worse of all, he had to hear about how the Pines twins now hated each other; but not get the pleasure of being the cause, much less see it happen. Though once Bill took over, the boy would serve as the former's trusted lieutenant, gaining unimaginable power of the entire dimension. Then with this power he would destroy Stanford and Dipper, (or Mason as he was now called by), take Mabel as his bride, and together they'd overthrow Bill, becoming rulers of all time and space.

* * *

**Point 2**

The Tent of Telepathy: once a place where joy was made by the performance of Gideon Gleeful and his physic tricks. Now it was nothing but a pile of remains of the tent; torn up by former fans turn against the Gleeful family after it was revealed that Gideon was a fraud. It was on top of the said pile that Bud Gleeful, Gideon's father, sat. His life, like the Tent of Telepathy in pieces. His wife was in the mental hospital, (though that was mainly caused by their son), his son serving twenty years in prison, his attempts to become the mayor of Gravity Falls failed, and his car business in shambles due to all the negative publicity that the Gleefuls had been getting during the past year.

Soon, however, all that shit would turn to power and glory with the guidance of the glorious Bill Cipher. Best of all, Bill had assured Bud that once he gained full control over the third dimension, Bud's arch-enemy, Stanford Pines, would be utterly, and painfully destroyed.

He just had to do his part by casting the spell to submit everyone to Bill's rule.

* * *

**Point 3**

Surrounded by eyeballs in the eye exhibit of the Gravity Falls Museum, Blind Ivan sat eagerly as he prepared himself for the ritual. The ritual from which would allow his master to finally enter into the third dimension permanently and achieve inter-dimensional domination. Ivan had been waiting for this moment for so long. Pretty his whole life in fact. Ever since he'd come across those ancient hieroglyphics as a boy so many years ago and managed to successfully call upon the triangular demon who immediately made him his top human lieutenant.

Now it was time. Time to open the gateway that would allow his master to reform the realm he called home. Once this was complete, Ivan knew his master would reward him by making him one of his enforcers over the new nightmare realm. Providing him with all sorts of power he could use to further serve his master.

All he had to do was follow Bill's plan to the letter.

* * *

**Point 4**

The Gravity Falls Cemetery. Where most came to mourn over lost loved ones, while some came to hang out for fun. One person, however, was here for one of these reasons,(the latter), and another, "work". Though his reason for why he was working for Bill, (unlike that of his colleagues), was due to a weird desire to do this simply for fun; and he had no problem about it whatsoever. It didn't bother him one bit that everyone and everything he'd held dear would be completely, and utterly destroyed once Bill took over the dimension. He knew that in the eyes of most, they would see this as insanity, but this guy just didn't care one bit.

Getting into position inside one of the cemetery's open graves, the guy said to himself out loud, "Well time to create some chaos."

* * *

When they were all ready, the four minions cast each cast the mind link spell to mentally connect their minds, along with Bill's together. Once all four minions were linked together with their master, Bill began to recite to them the Gateway to Madness Spell. Speaking in an ancient language unknown to most in the third dimension to his minions, who in turn, recited the spell in the same language as Bill.

* * *

**Point 1**

^"In the darkest bowels of chaos. Of insanity!"^

* * *

**Point 2**

^"Demons of nightmares, ARISE!"^

* * *

**Point 3**

^"Arise like the powerful gods you are!"^

* * *

**Point 4**

^"Claim what is yours! And only yours!"^

* * *

**All four points simultaneously**

^"And turn sanity into INSANITY!"^

* * *

The spell was working. The spell, combined with the ancient symbols engraved stones and the rift created years ago by Bill's former ally caused it to grow till it became not the tiny, unseeable crack to a massive entrance big enough to be seen in the sky by all beneath. Through this entrance, Bill was finally able to enter the third realm without having to be in that puny version of himself for which he'd been forced to use for so many years with so little power. Now he was over ten times the size of the pitiful form he'd had to use whenever visiting the third realm with unlimited amounts of power at his disposal. Which to him was a huge reliever being as how he felt like he'd been cramped up for so, so, so long.

It felt...it felt like freedom. Freedom that Bill wasn't going to was one millisecond of for the rest of eternity.

* * *

**Town Square**

The people in Gravity Falls were at a loss for words. A minute ago everyone was doing their normal activities when out of nowhere, a giant, glowing crack comprised of all sorts of colours appeared in the sky.

Everybody was shocked. None knew what was happening, or what to do. Many were a little terrified by the mysterious crack; not knowing what might come out of it. And these emotions only increased by tenfold when they all saw a massive, one-eyed, yellow triangle with a black top hat come out of this crack in the sky. This triangle was immediately followed by all sorts of other bizarre/horrifying creatures undescribable who began to make their way towards the people of Gravity Falls.

None knew what to do as these creatures, no monsters, except slowly back away till they were a good distance from the "monsters" who now all converging on the Nathaniel Northwest statue. The "monsters", after they all arrived at the statue, in turn also just stood there and stared, (or floated which was the case for some of them), there at the human folk who stared back at them. That is still the leader of the "monsters", aka the yellow triangle guy, began to laugh evilly.

"Mwah HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

"OH NO!" No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! It's happening. It's happening!" McGucket panicked. He'd been inside this strange cave he remembered from his past that told stories about the one-eyed, triangular demon when the rift began to show. He'd heard some peculiar noises so he decided to investigate. When he reached the cave's entrance he saw his nightmares unravelling before him. A giant crack in the sky. Followed by the arrival of Bill and his demon followers. But unlike all the memories McGucket had of the talking triangle, Bill was far larger. About the size of a small house, perhaps bigger.

From what McGucket could see of Bill from the cave entrance, he could tell that the demons were most likely heading towards the centre of town to make their grand appearance before the world. He figured from all the knowledge he'd gathered about Bill from these caves, it'd only be a matter of time before that cycloptic triangle came here to destroy this cave as it held secrets that could be used to foil his plans. He also knew that if he stayed here when Bill and his minions arrived, then he would most certainly be killed as well. Though the old kook was already thinking ahead.

"Hmmm, looks like it's time for plan B," he said before getting back to work.

* * *

**Back at the Town Square**

"Greetings all you bone using, skin wearing, three-dimensional creatures of this realm," greeted Bill. "I am Bill Cipher. But you can call me your new, and eternal, supreme overlord. The one who will tear this dimension apart and reform it into my image. An image which most, (if not all), of you, will consider being sick and twisted. Mwah HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

This laughter was followed by Bill snapping his fingers together, causing a giant pyramid to appear out of nowhere, floating right under the interdimensional rift.

"That, my slaves, is the Fearamid. My castle from which I shall rule over all of you and everyone else in this realm for all eternity," Bill explained. "So get down on your knees now and start worshipping me you mongrels."

The people of Gravity Falls, of course, weren't big on all this.

"Now you see you here you triangular demon," Preston Northwest. "I am Preston Elliot Northwest. A descendant of Gravity Falls' founder, Nathalie Northwest. Richest billionaire in the USA. Symbol of all things perfect. A man with lots of powerful connections. As such I will not be bowing to anyone; especially floating triangle who just comes out of a random hole in the sky. So unless you want to cause an "incident". I suggest you pack up and scram."

"I'm sorry you triangle thingy but Mr. Northwest," Tyler stated. "As mayor of this town. I have to say that we don't welcome uh… whatever it is you are; nor your dictating attitude. So you better git, git right on back to wherever it is you're from and leave us alone. Otherwise, there will be some serious problems."

"Yeah," agreed Lady Suzan.

"You tell him, mayor," Deputy Durland said in support of the mayor.

"I am so not bowing before a demented, one-eyed, triangle freak. So yeah. Get out!" Pacifica demanded.

"I'll rip you apart if you don't leave NOW!" Manly Dan threatened. Right before ripping a mailbox in half.

Despite all these protests from the people, Bill wasn't annoyed. He'd expected this to happen. Besides, it allowed him to have a little fun.

"Well Mr. Richy McPerfect, once I begin reforming this place perhaps you will see things differently from what you're used to. Just as everybody will see you differently."

Confused, Preston asked, "What do you mean by that?"

With a snap of his fingers, Bill used his powers to instantly remould Preston's face into a twisted image. An image of which had the man's ears where his eyes used to be, his nose where his left ear once was, and a big old eyeball sticking out of his mouth. Though the process had been very swift, the physical pain resulting from it was beyond excruciating for Preston. Like each of his facial body parts had been slowly ripped off and reattached in the most painful way that took the longest amount of time possible. He tried to scream in pain, but the eyeball in his mouth made it very difficult for him to get any clear sound out of his mouth.

|Mmmmmmmmffffffffffffffffffff!"

Not only was this painful for Preston, but it also extremely horrifying for his wife and daughter. To them, this was the worst thing to ever happen to their family since Mason revealed the truth to them about how the Northwests didn't found Gravity Falls. It was so horrible neither could look at Preston's disfigured face. Instead, they covered their eyes while shouting in horror by what had just happened.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Bill of course just chuckled at the sight of the Northwest family's terror.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

The townsfolk too were horrified by this. They had no idea that Bill was being literal when he said he'd reform their home into his image. They thought he was just gonna have them do some weird stuff, build monuments in honour, call him their supreme god, stuff like that. This, however... this was just... just firkin, sicken, wrong. To them, this felt like a neverending nightmare that could only get worse each time Bill snapped his fingers. Which proved to be true.

At this time, Bill turned his attention towards the town's deputy. "And since you, deputy," points to Durland while saying this, "don't support a leader who doesn't like me. I think it's only fair I give you a position where you won't disagree with me."

With another snap of Bill's fingers, a flock of flying eyeballs with bat wings came out of the gateway towards the deputy; turning him completely into stone with ray beams coming out of their eyes.

"EDWIN! NO!" Sherriff Bulbs cried out. Clutching his now turned to stone partner in his arms.

Along with this, Bill unleashed some sort of large bubbles on the townsfolk.

"Who likes bubbles filled with madness?" he asked before they begin engulfing people, (such as Sprott), and driving them insane.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sprott screamed.

That was the last straw. "RUN FOR IT!" Screamed Manly Dan as he, along with everyone began running as far from the mad triangle and his eye-bats as possible. Many of which kept failing to avoid the inevitable fate of Bill's twisted insanity and either got turned into stone, being turned insane by those madness bubbles or become deformed.

"Maw ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! It's time for madness!" Bill cheered sinisterly.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere else…**

Things were not good, Mason thought as he ran through the forest. He'd been on his way to the caves that McGucket had told him about when he saw Bill appear out of a giant crack in the sky. Then he received a text from Pacifica warning him about Bill's takeover of the town including what mad triangle was doing to everyone. This was followed by a message from McGucket; even though he had no idea how the old kook had gotten his number, or even a cellphone to begin with. The message clearly stated to stay away from the cave that they were originally supposed to meet at, as Bill would be heading there in no time if they weren't already. Instead, advising Mason to head to the Mystery Shack, saying he'd explain things there. Not sure why McGucket said the Mystery Shack, but trusting him, Mason began to make his way back to the shack; though first, he had to go into town and see if he could find Pacifica along with Soos, Wendy, and anyone else who may have escaped Bill's clutches.

As he ran toward town, Mason tried texting Pacifica back but got no responses. Reasons for why she wasn't responding to him raced through his mind. Reasons ranging from Bill cutting off cellular connections by this time or Pacifica was… Mason couldn't finish that one. Right now he had to make it towards town and find out what happened to her instead of assuming things.

Unfortunately, because he was focusing more on what to do instead of where he was running, Mason failed to notice the log that he was running straight towards until he tripped over it and fell to the ground.

"Ow! Dammit!"

Unbeknownst to him, Bill's Eye-Bats had begun smarming the forest. A few of which had witnessed Mason tripping over the log and began flying towards him.

Getting up off the ground Mason looked over to see what he'd tripped on shrugged some dirt off his shirt. It was then that he noticed the flying eyeballs coming straight towards him.

Now Mason had read about these creatures in the journals, and from what he knew of them, they were trouble. "Oh no."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Favourite, follow and review this fanfic. Let me and others know what you think of it.**

**Now in my previous story, Fallen Pine Trees, it's told that Tyler doesn't become mayor of Gravity Falls because his predecessor, Mayor Befufftlefumpter, doesn't die. Well, I've changed that and have already modified Fallen Pine Trees to include his death and Tyler becoming the new mayor. Just so you know.**

**Also, I know how in the original Weirdmageddon Preston tried to kiss up to Bill, but this leads to him losing the Northwest family fortune and mansion. And as is shown in Fallen Pine Trees, the Northwests didn't lose their wealth or home. So I just used Preston's "I'm superior to everyone" personality to make him refusing to bend to Bill's will.**


	4. Chapter 3

**To the viewers of this fanfic, I apologize for the delay in this chapter's posting. I spent nearly a week back in August writing and posting a Lion King 2 Oneshot. The idea came to me in a dream and I decided to just write it.**

**Hope you enjoy this latest chapter leave some reviews : )**

* * *

**Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon (Alternate Version)**

**Chapter 3: Finding Survivors**

Three days. Three days since Bill's takeover of Gravity Falls. And things were terrible. The entire town was completely unrecognizable with all the wrecked up buildings, fires all over the area, a flame yellowish-orange colour covered the sky and the citizens were constantly getting abducted and turned into stone or something worse by Bill's eye-bats. Not only had this happened, but now demons and monsters, not the normal ones that are usually seen in Gravity Falls, wandered the streets doing whatever they wanted.

Those who managed to not get caught, like Mason Pines, had done what they could to avoid being caught by Bill, his demon/monster and or human followers. Because if they didn't… horrible things happened to them. There was also the option of pledging enteral allegiance to Bill Cipher. But other than those who'd done this before the invasion began, those newcomers got the same fate as those who were captured. Making avoiding the demons at all cost the only sensible option.

Mason had been on the constant run from Bill's eye-bats since day one. He'd been searching for his girlfriend Pacifica Northwest, as well as any other survivors like his friends, or great uncle Stan. To his misfortune, he'd found no trace of anyone except for catching glimpse of a few survivors like Manly Dan and Sprott; only to see them get turned into stone by eye-bats before he could even call out to them.

Yep, things were not looking well. Not only this, but Mason had was starving. He hadn't brought any food with him when he set out to meet with McGucket three days ago, and all the monsters and wild animals were scouring up anything food-related insight. He'd been fortunate grab something here and there, but not enough to fill his empty stomach. For these reasons, he'd gone to Gravity Mall in hopes of finding anything the food court. Plus with all the potential supplies there, perhaps survivors were holding up in the mall.

Upon sneaking into place, which was torn apart like the rest of the town, Mason caught a whiff of something that smelled delicious. Which, upon following it led him into the food court where he saw the smell belonged to a plate of nachos on a nearby table.

Being as hungry as he was, Mason reached out towards the nachos, not noticing the string attached to them; which set off a trap once he got hold of the chips. The results of this being Mason getting swooped up in a net with the cheesy chips. This was immediately followed with an all too familiar redhead pouncing out of some nearby pushes while aiming a crossbow at her prisoner shouting, "FREEZE!"

"Wendy!" Mason gasped in surprise.

"Mason!" Wendy gasped back upon seeing who she'd just captured.

"Bodacious T!" Hollard a different voice.

Turning their heads, the two teens saw Toby Determined whose hair was done up in the style of an azure coloured Mohawk. Along with the hair, the failing news reporter's outfit had changed to punk rockish style look. All four of his limbs covered in fishnets, he wore a magenta shirt that said _SASSY GIRL_, with a spiked belt that had a skull as a buckle and a matching pair of spiked wristbands and boots.

Mason was shocked by the news reporter's new look. Wendy, on the other hand, just looked annoyed.

"Toby, I told you already that no one is ever gonna call you that," she commented referring to the new name he'd started calling himself by.

"Ooh," Toby responded sadly.

"Now seriously," Wendy spoke up again, this time to her captured friend while she untied the rope that held the net Mason was trapped in and set him free. "We need to get out of the open. It's not safe with all those freaks running around."

"Tell me about it," Mason agreed. "You would not believe what I've seen these last few days."

"I'll probably believe you. Trust me, if hanging out with you this last year hasn't already opened my eyes to the true weirdness of reality than this resent apocalypse had done so quite well. I wouldn't have survived this long had it not been for my dad's apocalypse training that he put me and my brothers through every year instead of celebrating winter holidays," Wendy stated. "Now enough talk," she commanded. "Let's move, move, move!"

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

After getting Mason out of the net, Wendy took him back to her hideout in some abandoned punk rock store on the other end of the mall; which she closed up with the store's shutter door once she, Mason, and Toby were inside the store. Here the two teens sipped on some sodas while Wendy told Mason about what she'd been going through the last few days.

"I was in the cemetery with the gang when it happened. We were playing truth or dare when we suddenly heard some guy doing this weird chant in one of the open graves. That's when this weird cut in the sky appeared, followed by a weird, one-eyed triangle and a bunch of other horrifying creatures including these flying eye-bats that could turn people into stone. They got Thompson, then Nate, Lee, and Robbie. Tambry almost escaped but she stopped to update her status and post a selfie. Classic Tambry. Am I right?" Wendy said trying and failing to show some humour in her voice. From the tone of it though, Mason could tell it hurt to recap the terrible sight of watching her friends get turned into stone by flying monsters.

In response, Mason attempted to comfort Wendy by reaching up to put his hand on her shoulder while saying, "I'm sorry. But hey, the fact you survived means that there's one more person out there to stand up against Bill and free everyone, (including your friends), from his sinister grasp."

This worked as Wendy showed a small smile on her face after hearing this.

"Thanks, Mace," she said, calling him by his new nickname before giving him a quick hug. "Anywho, enough about me," she said after their hug ended. "What about you? What's your story?"

"But what about Toby?" Mason asked curiously. Truth be told, he was flabbergasted by how out of all the people in town Toby was one of the few remaining citizens not captured. "Or how did you end up here?"

"Oh, I made my way here a few hours after Bill took over. Using my survival training I set up this bunker and have been avoiding all of those twisted monsters. As for Togo, or whatever, his name is, I caught him the same way I caught you with the nachos and net. But like I already asked, what's your story?"

"Sigh…remember how Old Man McGucket's been going around warning everyone about some big threat that was going to happen, but no one believed him?" Mason asked.

"Yeah," Wendy responded. "He's done this sort of thing tones of times. Normally he just does it for attention; particularly from his son."

"Well, this wasn't for personal attention. What he was trying to warn everyone about was Bill, what he was planning and is now doing to the town."

"Seriously?" Wendy asked.

"Seriously," Mason responded. "He spoke to me personally about it a week ago. He told me to meet up with him at some cave after my exams finished. Saying the cave may hold knowledge on how to possibly stop Bill. I was on my way to meet up with him when this whole ordeal began. At that time I received a message from Pacifica who told me about Bill's appearance at Town Square. Then I got word from McGucket telling me to avoid the cave he told me about, and instead meet him at the Mystery Shack. Before I could go there I had to come into town and see if I could find Pacifica." Lowering his head down with a look of failure on his, he continued. "Unfortunately I haven't found any sign of her. Sigh."

Wendy couldn't help feeling remorse to her young friend. She knew how serious this relationship between Mason and Pacifica was. Despite how it technically led the destruction of Mason and Mabel's twin bond, Pacifica made Mason happy. What they had was something she'd never had with any of her past boyfriends. For that, she felt admiration for the young couple and hoped their relationship would go on for as long as possible.

But there was one thing she didn't get from Mason explanation. "Why didn't you tell me and Soos earlier?" she asked.

In response, Mason gave out another sigh of regret. "I wanted to tell you, Soos, Grunkle Stan, and Pacifica because I knew, regardless of how crazy McGucket is, you'd trust me."

"But?" Wendy asked.

"But Pacifica hasn't had any time for this sort of thing. What with school, (which I've also been dealing with), and all those early summer social events her family hosts and or attend. As for you guys, well I feared that Mabel would overhear us when I told you guys about it; which would lead to her getting involved, somehow messing things up and making it all worse than it already was. I waited till morning three days ago when I knew Mabel would be off with Waddles. Though to my surprise, Grunkle Stan was too exhausted from watching an all-night marathon of The Duchess Approves trilogy. So he closed the Shack and you guys didn't end up coming to work. Time was running short and I couldn't waste a second trying to find you guys before going off meet up with McGucket. Sigh, I'm…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. If I had, we probably could've gotten to the cave in time and devised a way to stop Bill."

The regret was clear in the way he spoke. Showing that he didn't like keeping her, (or the others), in the dark. And he blamed himself for what was happening. For all that, Wendy couldn't put any blame on him. Besides, there were other reasons she couldn't blame being how she doubted a few people could stop a mad demon from another dimension from invading; not unless they had a massive cannon capable of instantly destroying interdimensional creatures.

On the other hand, however, Mason's reason for not telling her or anyone else sooner did not sit well in Wendy's mind. "Okay first off I don't blame you. I've overheard some of those demons here and there, and it's pretty clear that Bill's been planning this for a long time. I don't think a couple of teens, a repair guy, a conman, and a crazy guy could prevent this from happening. But c' mon Mabel's you twin sister for crying out loud. You've been a part of each other's entire lives. Yes, she messed up a few mission, but when your life was on the line, wasn't she there for you?"

Unfortunately, Mason had to agree with Wendy. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"And wasn't she just as hurt as you were when the two of you decided to live separate lives?"

Reluctantly, Mason had to agree again with Wendy, "Also true."

"Besides," Wendy continued. "Soos and your parents have been working tirelessly to get you guys to make amends. Don't you think you owe it to them to at least try to talk with Mabel?"

Now that… that was something Mason had difficulty agreeing with.

"I tried that so many times but she wouldn't take any of it serious, or even listen to me for that matter," Mason pointed out. "All she ever thought about was being in control of my love life and doing it her way without so much as asking me what I thought. Yes I know dating my sister's arch-enemy behind her back was bad, but Pacifica makes me feel a happiness I've never felt before in my life. I told Mabel this multiple times. And what I got in response from her were multiple attempts to mess things up between us. One of these attempts almost did succeed in destroying my relationship with Pacifica. Remember the Woodstick Fiasco?"

Oh, Wendy couldn't forget that. She own circle of friends was nearly destroyed by that matchmaking stunt Mabel had pulled during the Woodstick Festival. It took Wendy weeks to fully forgive Mabel for what happened and even then Nate, Lee, and Thompson, (like Mason), still never fully trusted her again. **"Heck Mason doesn't trust her one bit to this day."**

**-For more details on this alternate version of the Woodstick Festival, read Chapter 9 of my other fanfic, Fallen Pine Trees.-**

"Believe me," Wendy said. "I can understand being frustrated at someone for not listening. But still-"

Before Wendy could finish her sentence, she, along with Mason overheard voices coming from outside their hideout.

"Think there are any nachos still here?" asked one of the voices from outside.

"Beats me," replied another voice.

Fearing they'd been caught, Wendy grabbed her crossbow and took up a defensive position in front of the hideout, with Mason also grabbing a nearby weapon and joining her at the same spot. Once in position, the two peaked out of a nearby crack in the shutter to see who the voices belonged to.

Carefully looking around the owners of the voices eventually came into view. They appeared to be two guys who were both clad in darkish-red robes, with hoods covering their heads, and crossed out eyes on top of these hoods.

Mason and Wendy easily recognized who these guys were; and in turn, were not happy.

"The Society of the Blind Eye!" Mason gasped in complete and utter shock. Wendy felt the same as well while also feeling a bit peeved. Last time they encountered those guys a bunch of bad stuff happened. Stuff that Wendy refused to even think about. Mason, however, couldn't help thinking about their last encounter with them. Which ended with something happening to the cult that should've prevented them from returning. Which made him wonder, "How is this possible?" Mason whispered in shock to an equally shocked Wendy. "We erased all those guy's memories of their demented cult last year."

"Guess we missed a few," Wendy suggested.

"Or we didn't use the memory wiping gun on them at full power," Mason countered. Now that he mentioned it, he did recall the memory wiping gun they used to erase the Blind Eye members memories with had multiple settings on it. The highest of these settings was labelled as maximum ultra-high. Which Mason clearly remembered not using on the cult members.

"So you find any more survivors?" one of the Blind Eye members asked his companion.

"Nope," the second member answered. "We got most of them now. The small remaining handful of survivors are scattered about the two and forest. Same being with the native creatures like those gnomes, or the unicorns. You know-"

Suddenly hearing a beeping noise go off, the first Blind Eye member pulled out his cell phone from under his cloak and checked it. Afterwards, he spoke up again to his companion. "Time to go. Commander Gideon wants us back at the bubble on the railroad bridge for extra security."

Mason gasp, though quietly, which the Blind Eye members from hearing him. "Gideon!"

The second Blind Eye member seemed a bit annoyed. "Pfff, sheesh no offence to the little guy but why is he so obsessed with that Pines girl? And why does Supreme Lord Bill allow him to imprison in that giant bubble?"

"Mabel?" Wendy gasped.

"Because the Pines girl and her brother have messed with the Supreme Lord's plans multiple times. He doesn't want them interfering now when he's on the verge of concurring the entire dimension. That's why she's in that prison. To keep her from messing things up," the first Blind Eye member explained.

Mason couldn't help gasping out again, (though still a quiet like the last two times), "The entire dimension?"

"Speaking of, have you any idea whether or not they got that Pines boy yet?" asked the second member.

"Close's I know is that he might be hiding in the middle of town. I know this because I overheard some demons mention how the eye-bats lost sight of the boy midafternoon near the town square. Since then no one, monster nor human loyal to the Supreme Lord, has seen him," the first member answered. "But enough about the Pines boy, we need to get back to work. I heard Bill's started deforming the faces of human minions who fail to show up to tasks on time."

"You mean as he did with Preston?"

"Bingo. And I for one would prefer not having my eyeball in my mouth."

For some reason unbeknownst to the two teens secretly watching them, both Blind Eye members started laughing after the eyeball comment while they walked out of sight.

As soon as they were gone, Mason and Wendy looked at each other then started talking.

"They have Mabel?!" Mason gasped. Despite hating his sister deeply, a part of him did still love her since she was technically family.

"We have to save her," Wendy stated. "Whether you trust her or not. We can't let her remain a prisoner of Gideon, or Bill, or any of those other freaks."

Mason had to agree with Wendy on this. "Okay. Let's go get Mabel."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**I'd just like to let you all know that I will be working on the next chapter of this fanfic now that Chapter 3 is posted. However, if I don't get it finished by October then it won't be posted till after New Year's Eve. I'm sorry for leaving this at a cliff hanger, but in October I plan to get back to work on a holiday-themed fanfiction so that I can get it posted by Christmas time. Once again I'm sorry about this, but I have been planning to go back to this other story in October since I posted the last chapter in December 2018. The name of this other story is called Gravity Falls: Pines Meeting; and it is also located on this website.**

**Please feel free to take a look at it, favourite, follow and review it. The same going for Wierdmageddon (Alternate Version) as well.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back: D**

* * *

**Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon (Alternate Version)**

**Chapter 4: Old Enemies, New Battles **

_Three days ago…_

_The Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison: a cold grimy stone hell where the most rotten and vile of Gravity Falls were sent to for rehabilitation; or at least keep them out of everyone else's hair in town so that they can enjoy their lives. Here prisoners are sentenced to constantly think about their horrible deeds behind metal bars and cold stone walls; atop of hard wooden boards for beds, (without pillows or sheets), horribly disgusting food served three times a day, and activities designed to remould them into honest citizens._

_At that moment all the prisoners were sitting inside a massive room, (unaware of what was going on outside the prison). where a prison counsellor went over the finger paintings made by the prisoners yesterday. _

"_Now I understand art is a way to express yourselves passionately," the counsellor was saying. "But in this place, it's also where you work towards letting go of your past selves and become good honest citizens," he said while pointing towards a painting that showed a boy with a pines hat on fire and a brown-haired girl with braces surrounded by hearts._

_It was obvious to everyone who'd made that painting, though the creator refused to even pay attention to the counsellor. He was waiting. Waiting for his master to arrive, set him and his loyal prison buddies free, and grant him his heart's greatest desires._

"_Gideon are you not listening to me?" the counsellor called frustratedly. "I said-"_

_BAM! At that moment a gigantic pair of jaws bit through the prison wall behind the counsellor, creating a massive gap in the prison. _

"_Wha, what…WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"The prison counsellor gasped. Though he never got an answer. Just after he'd spoken those massive jaws, (which belonged to an overlarge goat), got hold of the councillor, and chewed him up, then walked away, ignoring all the shocked prisoners._

_With the massive goat out of the way, the prisoners all got a good look at the chaos befalling Gravity Falls. Literally: monsters were coming out of a massive hole in the sky, (which was now a hellish orange colour), people running for their lives in terror, and fires were raging across town. But what shocked everyone even further was the sudden appearance of a one-eyed, yellow, triangular-shaped monster ten times the size of all the other creatures who floated toward the hole in the wall. As he got closer, the monster shrunk until it was about the size of Gideon. _

_The only one not shocked by any of was none other than Gideon, who (with a sinister smirk on his face), walked up to the front of the crowd, got on one knee, and bowed his head at the triangle monster who was now floating inside the prison room._

"_Why Bill Cipher, welcome to the Maximum Security Prison of Gravity Falls," Gideon greeted. _

"_Aw… why thank you, Commander Gideon," Bill said in response before laughing sinisterly._ "_Maw ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"_

* * *

**Present Time…**

After overhearing a couple of members of the Society of the Blind Eye, (an organization that was believed to have been "erased"), mention how they had Mabel captured in a bubble at the railroad bridge; both Mason and Wendy decided free the sweater lover from her prison. They left their secret hideout in Gravity Mall, (leaving Toby Determined in charge), and headed towards the parking lot in the hopes of finding a working car they could commandeer. Luckily they managed to find an abandoned police car, which Wendy was familiar with hotwiring, and they were off.

To their fortune they managed to avoid any demons, monsters, or humans loyal to Bill like the Blind Eye members, throughout most of their journey; though Mason couldn't help feel like something bad was going to happen at any moment. One thing he knew from the year he'd lived in Gravity Falls, is that chances of encountering any sort of weird obstacle were high. Even higher when what you were doing was related to Mabel in one way or another.

"Okay, soon as we get Mabel out of the mess she's in we should head for the Mystery Shack," Mason recommended. "With any luck, we should find McGucket, and perhaps any other survivors if there are any. Unless of course Mabel somehow screws things like she always does and leads Bill back to the shack, or gets us killed while we try to save her from her stupidity."

"Gotcha," Wendy responded before adding, "Though promise to lay off Mabel when we rescue her. I know you guys haven't been on good terms this last year, but c'mon, we're facing the fucking apocalypse right now. We need to work together, no matter how we feel about one another. Besides Bill's the one responsible for the shit we're in. Mabel, like the rest of us, is only a victim here."

Mason couldn't help gritting his teeth when Wendy said this. Mostly because he knew, deep down, she was right."Sigh, I know Wendy. Though it's gonna be difficult. I mean she's never professional, nor does she ever listen properly to advise, even when lives are at stake. Remember our first encounter with the Society of the Blind Eye? Or the Woodstick Festival last year?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. Nate, Lee, even Thompson still won't look Mabel in the eye without giving her a death glare. But that's not the point. Right now we to put our past aside and kick some demon butt back to wherever they came from. Speaking of, you got any idea of how to take that Bill bastard down?" Wendy asked, changing the subject.

"Actually," Mason began to say while reaching into his backpack to pull out something when the car came to an abrupt stop, nearly knocking in out of his seat.;

"Wendy what the hell?" Mason

"Take a look," Wendy said, pointing out past the windshield.

Standing right info front of their car stood a small group of scary-looking individuals wearing dirt bike outfits and carrying clubs, chains, and other weapons. To top it all off, standing in the center of this crowd atop of a massive man with pale white eyes, (without pupils), was none other than Gravity Falls' most hated kid; who wore a baby blue cowboy outfit.

"Gideon Gleeful!" Mason and Wendy gasped in unison.

"Yep Li'l Gideon is back from the big house," Gideon announced. "And now he's a commander of an entire army of ex-prisoners loyal to his Supreme OverLordship, Bill Cipher, of the Insane Empire. So if I were you I'd surrender now and embrace your torturous fate of eternal suffering."

Already knowing her answer, Wendy simply said, "Fuck it!" then pressed the gas pedal, charging straight at prison goons; all of whom panicked and jumped out of the way as the police car drove past them.

Getting back on his feet, Gideon hollered to his men, "After them!"

* * *

Amid this showdown, no one noticed a mysterious man shrouded in covered in a raggy, black cloak watching them from afar. He'd seen the two teens leave the mall and had been following them since. Now Gideon and his goons were hopping into some nearby motorbikes, (with Gideon hopping into the sidecar attached to one of the bikes), and began chasing off after the two runaway teens. In turn, the mysterious man hopped into his truck and drove off to join the chase.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Fearamid: a massive, floating fortress that represented insanity. Filled with rooms where a hundred screams could be heard, and unending stairs that led who knows where. A place that drove even demons insane; and other creatures not from the nightmare realm were their fate was a thousand times worse than madness. The worst of what went on here occurred in the fortress' heart, inside the dark throne room where Bill Cipher sat atop of a ten-foot-tall throne made of human beings turned into stone and remoulded to meet the demons' comforts. It was exactly what the demon had desired for centuries. Yet despite having it all, it wasn't enough.

"YOU LET THE PINES BOY AND HIS LUMBERJACK GIRL SLIP THROUGH YOUR HANDS?!" Bill shouted into the image of Gideon in the crystal ball held in the formers' hands.

"_My lord I assure you we are already chasing after them,"_ Gideon pleaded.

"You better. Or not marrying Mabel will be the least of your worries. CAPEESH!" Bill instructed.

"_Ye… yes my lord,"_ whimpered Gideon.

"Good." Snapping his fingers, the crystal ball in his hands vanished. The triangle demon then looked down towards his human servant's, Blind Ivan and another member from the Blind Eye Society, (who Bill didn't remember); alongside Bills' hexagonal-shaped demon commander, Hectorgon.

"Now you were saying?" Bill asked Blind Ivan.

"We've now rounded up about over ninety percent of the Gravity Falls population my lord. A new batch of natives was recently captured today; with the humans already being moulded into your throne, whereas the mystical creatures shall be sent to the transformation farm to be turned into those abominations for your army."

"Excellent. I feel like this throne could use more lumbar support," Bill said, rubbing his back. "And the additional add-ons for my army will quicken the pace for the next phase of my plan. Speaking of, what about the people on our most-wanted list who threaten my plan, other than Dipstick and his loony sister?"

"No sign of the Pines twin's uncle, nor their large, hairless, gopher friend anywhere my lord."

"Not even in that tool shack the Pines family calls home?" Hectorgon suggested.

"We've checked the Mystery Shack several times for them," Ivan reported. "But the place appears abandoned of all life."

"What about the author?" Bill asked. "He is our biggest threat to the Insane Empire."

"No sign of him either. We've checked under every rock, every cranny, all his hideouts, past and present. Though no sign of him, or hint to where he's currently hiding."

"Maybe the old kook is de-" the other Blind Eye member attempted to suggest before Bill launched a bolt of lightning at him that fried him to a crisp.

"The Author will not lay down and die easily," Bill said. "Trust me, I know from experience. UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Ye… ye… yes my lord," Ivan responded nervously.

"Excellent. And our plans for expansion?" Bill asked, turning his eye towards Hectorgon.

"8 Ball and Keyhole are getting our goons ready near the town border sir. Oh and speaking of the other's my lord, we were wondering when we could celebrate? You know what with our success in entering this dimension and capturing Gravity Falls."

The Triangle Demon's eye turned from white to a fiery red colour as he shouted at his demon minion. "WE WON'T CELEBRATE TILL THE ENTIRE DIMENSION IS UNDER MY COMPLETE, SICK, TWISTED CONTROL! GOT IT?!"

Like with Gideon, none of Bill's minions, (no matter their species), feared him to the core. As such, both Hectorgon and Ivan got on their knees, (figuratively in Hectorgons'), and bowed before their master in an attempt to please him.

"Yes, my Supreme Overlord. Sorry, Supreme Overlord," Hectorgon whimpered.

"Good," Bill said, his eye returning to its white colour. Now both of you, go assist the others in preparing for the next phase of my plan. NOW!"

Blind Ivan and Hectorgon stood up their heads then dashed out of the throne room; leaving their burnt comrade behind.

"Ah-ha, ha, ha, ha," Bill chuckled to himself once he was all alone in his throne room, (ignoring the Blind Eye member he just barbequed). "It's only a matter of time. You can't hide forever old friend. Soon the knowledge I helped you discover will be used in remoulding your home dimension into my own. Mwahahaha. It'll be mine. All mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Dun, dun, DUN!**

* * *

**So what did you think of this newest chapter? I know it's been a while, and I also know how this chapter isn't as long compared to previous ones in this story. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoyed it and I will work towards making more for this story. **

**Please feel free to leave a review and to follow and favourite this fanfic.**

**P.S. Enjoy your summer : )**


	6. Chapter 5

**I think this chapter makes up for the last one in terms of length. Plus it's going to be better than what I originally planned for it, thanks to the advice of fellow fanfic writer mon-ra. Thanks by the way : )**

* * *

**Weirdmageddon (Alternate Version)**

**Chapter Five: The Chase**

Mason was stressed beyond belief, and he'd lived in Gravity Falls for a year now. The town was being invaded by an army of monsters from another dimension who were led by a mad triangular demon named Bill Cipher and had succeeded in capturing almost everyone in town. The only ones not imprisoned were Mason, one of his closes friends, Wendy Corduroy, Toby Determined, (who Mason suspected would be captured soon enough), Gideon Gleeful, (Pines family arch-enemy), a bunch of ex-prisoners and a group of cultists who called themselves the Society of the Blind Eye; the mass majority of whom were loyal to Bill. It wasn't helping him much that he and Wendy were going off to save his sister Mabel, (whom Mason had not gotten along with since last summer). Heck, it, made him feel even more stressed when he knew as soon as she was free, the two would be arguing nonstop.

And if that wasn't bad enough, (which it was), things were about to go over the bad scale for as the sight of Gideon and his prison goons chasing after them on motorbikes filled the view of the side mirror on Mason's right. "We got incoming," he warned.

Seeing what her friend meant from he rearview mirror Wendy reached in the back and pulled out a crossbow with arrows. "Shoot their tires with this," she said, passing the weapon and ammunition to Mason.

Doing as she said Mason began firing arrows at the motorcycles. Hitting at least one tire on a couple of bikes, the results leading to them crashing and some hitting a few other bikes in the process. Yet it wasn't enough to stop Gideon's army of prisoners, who seemed to be multiplying as more of bikers joined continued to join the chase. Even a pickup truck, (that Mason found familiar), had joined the party by the time they entered, what appeared to be, a barren wasteland.

"I see the bubble," Wendy said, pointing upwards at the railroad bridge tucked between the tops of two mountains that stood high in the sky. In the center of the bridge rested a massive bubble with a shooting star symbol in the middle and wrapped around in black chains.

Though it wasn't time to celebrate yet. They still had a bit of ground to cover, their enemies were catching up to them, and now Mason had run out of arrows to fire.

"Uh, Wendy, we're out of ammo," Mason stated.

Wendy didn't know what to say in response. Though she didn't have to. Up ahead she saw a large pack of different coloured bubbles of various sizes floating close to one another. None were as big as the one imprisoning Mabel, though some were large enough to consume a whole car. And from what she'd seen of them previously, (which was when the invasion first began), they could do some messed up shit. This gave Wendy an idea.

"Hold on!" Not giving Mason a chance to object beforehand, Wendy drove the car straight into the bubbles.

The first one they went through temporarily turned them into bird people.

"I don't know why but I've got a weird craving for worms," Mason chirped.

"Worms, nest, fly south," Wendy chirped back.

They then got out of that bubble, (returning to their original selves), only to enter a different bubble and be turned into different versions of themselves. This time in anime style.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they both screamed as they went through the bubble before leaving and entering another one, now looking like people made out of different meats. This continued through several bubbles till they went into one final bubble that made them look like… well themselves in versions neither could explain nor want to. It was just plain weird. **-Their real-life versions- **

"Okay, that… that was weird," Wendy said after they'd existed that last bubble and returned to their normal selves for good, (hopefully). "And that's saying something."

"Especially that last bubble," Mason commented.

"You should've seen what I went through," Gideon said, whose bike he was riding had managed to get right beside Wendy and Mason's. Yet that wasn't what shocked either the two teens. They were more focused on the appearance of Gideon and Ghost Eyes. Unlike Mason and Wendy, the two criminals had retained bits of the appearances they acquired from the bubbles they drove through. They both wore dresses, had lipstick on their faces, their hair cubed shaped, and their arms and legs were black, white and grey. Also, the tattoos on Ghost Eyes' arms having once appeared scary now looked more cartoonish with one of them being a gun firing a flag that said "Bang" and another of a bomb with word BANG on top of it.

Overall: their messed up look's cracked up the two teens, making them laugh like crazy, infuriating the ex-prison boy in the process.

"Surrender Pines. You two Corduroy. We got you both surrounded."

When they heard this, the two teens and looked around, their laughter ending when they saw that Gideon was right. Along with Gideon's bike, a few crooks now surrounded the stolen police car.

Before either teen could respond, more trouble came into their sights. For at the edge of the barren wasteland, laying on its side was a giant, sweaty man head with an equally massive arm sticking out from the top of its head. In their eyes, (as well as those of Gideon and his goons), this was a One-Armed Monstrosity. Or just Monstrocity for short.

"You will go into my MOUTH!" it shouted. Following this by grabbing one of the motorcycles in front of the police car, stuffed it, (and its driver), into its mouth, eating it. In response, everyone else tried to turn their vehicles around, attempting to get away from the Monstrosity. But the Monstrosity was quick and had already begun to stop his "prey." Using its massive fist, it started throwing massive rocks at around, knocking the escaping vehicles off their wheels, including Mason and Wendy's car which got flipped upside down.

The impact caused by the cars flipping over gave Mason a concussion and knocked Wendy out. "Ugh," Mason moaned. But the pain quickly subsided, replaced by fear when he saw the Monstrosity using its arm to slowly drag itself over to where their car rested. "Wendy!" he called out to his friend who hung upside down, unconscious. "Wendy look out! LOOK OUT!" he screamed but to no avail.

HONK! HONK!

Mason saw that the pickup truck that had joined the chase not too long ago was still driving, but also heading straight towards the monstrosity. And unless his eyes were playing tricks on him, he thought he saw lit dynamite in the truck's trunk. Just as the car was about to hit the Monstrosity, the driver, a mysterious hooded guy dashed out of the truck, getting clear of the vehicle right as it collided into and blew up the One-Armed Monstrosity.

As the remains of both car and Monstrosity burned away, the mysterious person walked over to the tipped over the police car, yanked one of the front doors open, pulling out its occupants one at a time, starting with Mason. The young teenager, of course, was suspicious of this hooded man's action, though on the other hand was downright relieved at not being eaten. So he simply lay on the ground next to the car where the mysterious man had placed him down on and watched as he pulled Wendy out of the wrecked car and carried her over to where he lay.

"Ugh… my head," Wendy moaned, regaining consciousness upon being placed on the ground. "That was worse than our time travel trip last year."

She then took notice of her surroundings, including she and Mason were no longer in the police car, and that an unknown cloaked person was standing over her. When the mysterious person saying her looking up at him puzzled, he lifted his hood over his head, revealing himself to be, "What's up dudes?" he greeted.

"SOOS?!"

The two then reached up and hugged their friend, who in turn, returned the hug. When this ended, however, Mason's mind began stumbling with curiosity about the detail of Soos' story that led him to him being here to save them. "Wha…wha…what? How?" Those were the only words Mason could get out of his mouth. Wendy just remained silent, not even bothering to speak. Instead, she looked at Soos with her right eye opened wide and her mouth in a slight frown position that said "explanation." Picking up on both his friend's curiosity, Soos began to retell his story during the weird event.

"Oh, when Bill took over my grandma got turned into a talking reclining chair. When this happened she made me promise to help anyone in need. So I've been going around doing just that. Been getting lots of thanks from the people I've helped who even made folk songs about me. Guess now I'm a folk hero, which is pretty cool. What about you guys? What have you been up to?"

Mason and Wendy briefed Soos on how they each avoided getting captured then meeting up at the mall before learning that Mabel was being imprisoned by members of the society of the Blind Eye, in massive shooting star bubble right in front of them and decided to go rescue her.

"Okay dudes, I'm in," Soos said after hearing his friends' story. "Anything for a friend."

"Yeah, hopefully after that we can find McGucket and perhaps a way to take down Bill and save everyone else. Make things right for what I did to helped cause this shit," Mason said. With the last part getting Soos and Wendy's attention.

"What do you mean by helped cause this? Did you cast a spell or something from one of those journals of yours?" Soos asked curiously.

"No," Mason responded. "McGucket warned me about how Bill was planning something horrible. I wanted to warn you both about it but didn't tell you because I feared Mabel might hear about it make things worse. Also, I've been occupied with schoolwork that after the semester finished I was too tired to try to find a way to warn you, Wendy, or Grunkle Stan about all this without Mabel overhearing. Ugh," he moaned. Throwing his onto the ground and kicked it aside. "If I hadn't been so occupied with school I could've done something sooner and save us all."

In response, Soos put a comforting hand on his little buds should and started speaking, "Dude I had no problem forgiving you for raising the dead last year; and I got turned into a zombie because of it. So I can forgive now without a doubt. You've been busy with those fancy exams at that fancy private school. I've seen those practice tests you brought home from school and they are way harder on the brain than regular tests. Besides if I know you I bet you were doing something, (even while studying), to help us out against this mess."

"You're not the only to blame on this anyway. McGucket's been warning all of us about what was going to happen for months, but none of us gave a crap," Wendy pointed out; handing Mason back his while speaking. "You were the first to take what he was saying seriously. That's more than any of us ever did."

That pep talk worked on Mason who was now smiling. "Wow, thanks, guys. Oh and now that you mention it," he then ran into the car, grabbed his backpack, and pulled out a book from it. "I got this from the Gold Eagle library. I checked the sources ten times. It's one hundred percent legit, and not some fantasy-related, fiction story."

Wendy and Soos took the book and looked it over. From the cover of the book, which said, _The Complete Guide to Demons and Spirits_, (which was written in blood-red ink), they could why Mason thought it could be useful. Then, following a quick skim of the pages, they handed the book back to their short friend with (what Mason believed to be from the glimmer in their eyes), impressed looks on their faces.

"Way to go Dipper," Wendy complemented while using Masons' old nickname. Though Mason didn't mind it right now because he appreciated the fact that his friends believed he hadn't messed up. "This might hold the key to taking Bill down."

"Yeah dude this book makes those journals of yours look like footnotes in comparison," Soos added. "Nice thinking in grabbing it."

"Thanks, guys," Mason blushed.

"Not so fast Pines!" Gideon called from his crashed motorcycle with Ghost Eyes standing at the kids' side.

Soos hadn't seen Gideon's new "appearance" as Mason and Wendy had. So when he saw his little enemy in the dress, cubed hair and black and white limbs, he just fell onto the ground laughing his guts out. Mason and Wendy did the same, (because it was that funny).

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Gideon hollered in a loud voice, which had no impact as Soos, Mason, and Wendy continued to laugh for about a few minutes till the humour faded away, (or at least became controllable).

"Never gets old," Mason said, wiping away some tears from laughing so hard.

"I can see why dude," Soos said, putting a hand on his friends' shoulder.

"Pah!" Gideon spat. "You may have your large, hairless, gopher on your side now Pines, but I have the powers of an insane army of demons on mine. With them, I will remould your sister into my queen. Together we shall take Bill's powers for my own, overthrow the triangular demon, and rule all the entire dimension forever! Maw ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Neither Mason, Wendy nor Soos were scared by this. They all even saw some major problems in this plan. So they each voiced them out.

"Dude that is messed up," Soos stated.

"Major flaws in that plan," Mason mentioned.

"I know right? It's kinda stupid really," Wendy added in. "More so than your new look."

This got Wendy Mason, and Soos laughing again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gideon asked sternly, ignoring the new round of laughter. "And I'm not referring to my look so you know."

"Ah, ha, ha… Oh well…" Mason began to finish laughing. "Just ignoring the whole overthrowing Bill so that you can rule his insane empire thing, you appear to be manipulating a girl into being your slave queen. A girl who's clearly expressed her desire not to be with you many, many, many, times throughout the-"

"That's not true! She's so into me!" Gideon objected.

"No she isn't and you know it," Wendy said calmly.

"She has been dating a merman for the last ten months dude," Soos revealed.

"SHUT UP!" Gideon demanded.

"Anyway, you've not only abducted and imprisoned Mabel but also brainwashing her into doing whatever you want. Not thinking for one moment about her feelings and desires," Mason finished.

"Oh please, what do you care? You've shut her out of your own life," Gideon countered.

"At least I'm not trying to brainwash her into doing horrible stuff against her will," Mason slashed back.

"He's got you there little dude," Soos pointed out.

"I mean seriously," Mason went on, "If you really, truly loved her than you would accept her for who she is and leave her alone. Go find someone who likes you for you and your creepy desires."

"Hmmm…Nah I'm just gonna kill you and go with my original plan to remould Mabel into my queen. Maw ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ghost-Eyes gut 'em," Gideon instructed.

Desperate, Mason pulled journal number one, flipping through the pages till he found an old spell he'd been studying for some time and said the magic words out loud while pointing his finger at the criminal coming at them.

"Um…Shoega straca DARRA! Shoega straca DARRA!"

Saying those words caused massive bolts of powerful purple lightning to appear out of the orange sky, striking and frying Gideon and his prison henchmen to a crisp.

"Noooooo," Gideon said before passing out.

"Wow!" was all Wendy could say.

"Yeah dude, wow," Soos further commented in agreement.

"Sigh. Yeah, I discovered this spell a week after Grunkle Stan gave me the journal. Haven't tried it out yet till I could confirm what it would do. Didn't want another rise of the zombies like at the Mystery Shack Return Party last year."

"Makes sense dude," Soos commented. "Good job."

"Thanks. Now what? I mean we still need to get to Mabel's bubble and it's way up there," Mason said, pointing up to the very high bridge. "With our car wrecked and your truck incinerated, it'll take forever to reach it."

"Hmmm... I think I might know a way," Soos said. He then began to who had begun to run off. "Follow me."

* * *

On the bridge, two members of the Society of the Blind Eye stood guard in front of the lock behind them that kept anyone from entering or leaving Mabel's gigantic bubble of a prison.

"So I said_ 'Why do I have to hold the dam key?'_ and Blind Ivan says _'Don't question the orders of our all mighty overlord!'_" one of the members said to the other. **–I didn't say they were doing a good job {D– **

"Dude no surprise there. I mean seriously, Blind Ivan guy the craziest bitch I know. Other than Supreme Lord Bill Cipher that is," that other Blind Eye member said in response.

The two cultists were so busy blabbering on about, whatever, that they failed to notice the grungy old conman looking hot air balloon that said "I EAT KIDS", floating up towards them; with two teenagers and a young adult riding inside. Nor did they see the two teenagers hop out of the balloon onto the bridge, (close to where the two were standing). By that point, however, it would have been too late for them had they noticed as the intruders knocked them out with a couple of bats to their heads.

"Awesome idea Soos with the Nightmare Head Balloon," Wendy complimented.

"Yeah Soos, great job," Mason agreed. "By the way, where'd you get the Stan Pines hot air balloon? I thought it got burnt to ashes during the last Woodstick Festival," he asked.

"Oh, I've been resowing this baby since it crashed during the concert. I thought perhaps I could convince Mr. Pines to give the concert another shot; instead of shooting down balloons and scaring away potential customers like he does every year. Plus what better way to use your free time then to make a tribute to the greatest boss in the world. Am I right?"

Neither Wendy nor even Mason could agree with that. So while the latter whistled awkwardly, the former just began searching the unconscious Blind Eye members for a key to use on the lock surrounding Mabel's bubble. "Okay, let's get Mabel out of here," she said when she found a triangular eye-shaped key inside the cloak of one the members.

Using it, the three of them manged to unlock the massive chain and release it from the bubble. With that our of the way and the guards still unconscious, Mason, Wendy, and Soos walked into the bubble in search of their imprisoned friend; unware of the dangers they were about to face inside.

**Dun, dun, DUN!**

* * *

**FYI the magic words Mason/Dipper used to fry Ghost Eyes, I made them up. Just getting that out there.**


	7. Chapter 6

**While July ends, a new month arrives to take its place, along with the newest/longest chapter, (so far), of a great fanfiction story : ) **

* * *

**Weirdmageddon (Alternate Version)**

**Chapter Six: Flashback and Time**

_Three days ago_

_Mabel wasn't in the best of moods: it was the beginning of summer and that should have meant nonstop party time with her BFF's Grenda and Candy; as well as good old summer romance with her true love, Mermando. However, Mermando had to go back home in the Gulf of Mexico to attend to some family matters and wouldn't be back for a couple of weeks at least. If that wasn't bad enough, then the fact that Candy's mother was forbidding her daughter from hanging out with either of her friends or puppeteer boyfriend, Gabe, for the entire summer made things even worse. Mrs. Chiu felt that the reason why Candy wasn't getting into Gold Eagle Academy, (America's greatest private school ever), was because she'd been spending way too much time playing around with friends instead of working on her school application. What made this suck, even more, was the fact that Candy didn't even want to go to that damn place, she liked Gravity Falls Middle School and everything there. Though her mother never listened and wouldn't get off Candy's back about not getting into Gold Eagle Academy. So in short, Mabel's life social life wasn't doing so well; and it didn't help that she couldn't ask her twin brother for help, (like she used to do when she needed his assistance) since they'd severed all ties with each a year ago. _

_There was, however, still some hope for the summer: for Mabel had been chatting on the phone with Grenda about Candy's predicament this morning and they both agreed that they needed to find a way to get Mrs. Chiu to end this insane quest to get her daughter into an extremely fancy school once and for all. They didn't know what to do, or how to do it, but with enough determination, the two young teens believed they could do anything. After all, it was this same determination that got them into the Northwest Fest last summer, despite Pacifica, (who's parents hosted the event), hating their guts completely._

_At the moment Mabel was riding her bike through the woods towards Grenda's house where they would begin brainstorming ideas on how to save Candy from her over-controlling mother and perhaps a miserable school year at a spoiled bird academy._

_She was halfway towards her destination when she heard a voice calling out to her from behind the trees._

"_Mabel. Mabel. MABEL!" _

_That last call startled Mabel, causing her to fall off her bike and hit the ground hard. _

"_Ow!" she moaned, looking around to see who the voice belonged to._

"_Who are you? Why are you saying my name?" She called out. _

_Stepping out into the light, the mysterious person chanting her name was none other than…_

"_Gideon's mother?" Mabel gasped. "What are you doing out here?"_

_"Offering you the most wonderful gift in the world," Mrs. Gleeful responded with a smile on her face, (something she rarely had these last few years). "And it doesn't involve my son. Would you be interested?"_

_Curious, (especially since it didn't include Gideon), Mabel asked, "What sort of gift are we talking here?"_

"_I can turn your twin Mason, (or Dipper as you prefer), into the brother you always wanted him to be. A cool, fun brother who will always support you no matter what. He will never act like a dork, nor shall he ever mess up your dreams, or date your enemies behind your back. He'll be all that and more."_

_Mabel's eyes grew wide when she heard this. The chance to get her brother back, better than before, was too good an opportunity to pass up. "What do I have to do to get this?"_

"_Simple, just pledge undying loyalty to our, (soon to be), Supreme Lord, Bill Cipher, then you can have your brother back. So what do you say?"_

Mabel's eye widened even more, but not for good reasons. "_BILL?! That talking, one-eyed triangle. No way. He invaded my Grunkle Stan's mind once and later helped my former twin brother ruin a very important puppet show for me. Sorry but no. I will never be loyal to that monster. Not in a thousand years, or more. Now if you don't mind I'm on my way to meet up with Grenda so that we can find a way to free Candy from her mothers' crazy Gold Eagle school obsession. Wanna tag along? We can give you a marvellous makeover while we're coming up with ideas."_

"_Can't. Just take my offer. Please!" Mrs. Gleeful pleaded. "Bill promised me freedom from that devil of a son I created if you do."_

"_Your son's in jail, remember? He can't harm anyone."_

_"I ask you one last time to join Bill? I beg you."_

_Mabel was starting to get annoyed by her arch enemy's mother. "I'm sorry, but NO!" she responded bluntly._

"_So be it." with no other option available the dramatized woman started snapping her fingers while chanting some unknown words, as her eyes began to glow bright yellow. "Nosirp elbbub. Nosirp elbbub. NOSIRP ELBBUB!" _

_The young teenager stood there confused as to what Mrs. Gleeful was doing. "What's going-"_

_She never got a chance to finish her question. At that moment a pink bubble, one about the same size as the young sweater lover, formed out of thin air and engulfed her. Afterwards, the bubble began to grow in size, all the while as it started floating up__ into the, now orange, sky where a massive crack had just appeared in the center of it. _

"_That takes care of her," Mrs. Gleeful said to herself. "And now, time for my freedom. My sweet, sweet freedom."_

* * *

**Present Time**

Inside the Fearamid, four unlucky humans, surrounded by demons, members of the Blind Eye, and ex-prisoners all stood before their demon overlord, Bill Cipher, who sat atop his massive throne made of humans turned to stone. Comfy as the chair was, especially now with the latest additions added on to improve its lumbar support, Bill felt no satisfaction from it. Instead, he felt infuriated by the failures of his minions; one of which was supposed to be a top lieutenant in his empire.

"Let me get this straight, you had Pines boy and Ms. Pushover in your grasp? But then their talking gopher friend swoops in and they kick your ASS?!" Bill shouted, getting up from his throne while his eye erupted into a fiery volcano.

"That sweaty armed monster of yours got in our way," Gideon accused. "Blame him, my supreme lord."

His eye returning to normal, Bill calmly corrected his lieutenant. "His name is Earl. Or was Earl since he no longer exists thanks to the hairless gopher who blew him up right before he took care of the mess you failed to clean up countless times over. Makes me wonder why I made you commander of an entire legion of dangerous crooks in the first place. Or better yet, why you aren't apart of my marvellous throne alongside your mother here," Bill said, patting the edge of the left armrest where his stone turned mother rested in place alongside all the other unlucky townsfolk who fell victim to the demon.

"Well… I um, well you see… I," Gideon stammered. He was too afraid to think of a solution that wouldn't get him turned into stone, or worse.

"And you two!" Bill said to the two Blind Eye members who'd been guarding Mabel's bubble when Mason and his friends had managed to break into it. "How could you not have seen an air balloon coming right in front of you? Or at least been able to stand up to a couple of teenagers and man-child?"

"Te… technically they came from behind so we didn't see them coming," one of the Blind Eye guards defended.

"It's true master," the other Blind Eye guard added. "Also to be honest we never even saw them enter the bubble since we were knocked at the time of the break-in. Also, it was your Bat-Eyes who reported Pines Boy and friends entering the bubble. For all, we know they could've mistaken them for three other similar resembling people, or even some of your mon-"

"IDIOTS!" the demon overlord shouted. Bill's eye turned a fiery red again as he snapped his fingers, causing both the Blind Eye members' faces reform with their ears in their mouth, toes on the sides of their head, and tentacles at the ends of their feet's.

The sight of this hideous transformation caused the remaining human minions, (except for Blind Ivan), to the scream in horror. Some also went so far as to vomit. Bill, however, chose to ignore this and started moaning, "Things couldn't possibly get any worse right now."

Bill couldn't have picked a worse time to say that: because at that point a portion of the wall in front of Bill exploded, shocking everyone in the room. What more surprising was the army of grey armoured officers armed with laser guns, who began swarming into the throne room once the dust had settled. They were soon joined by four more figures who teleported into the throne room. The first two were heavily armed soldiers, one with dark hair and a scar between his left eye; while the other had blonde hair and was scar-free, (Lolph and Dundgren). The third guy wore a grey jumpsuit, with goggles covering his eyes and a small patch of brown hair on his head,(Blendin Blandin). The other was a giant baby with a blue hourglass symbol in the center of his forehead. He rested atop a massive, floating, futuristic activity seat that floated high in the air, putting him at Bill's eye level.

"Bill Cipher," the baby said in a deep, booming, sounding voice. " I am Time Baby, ruler of far future, and leader of the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron, (or Time Police for short). You have committed many illegal interdimensional, crimes, interfering with the fabric of space-time continuum. Prepare to be taken into custody so that you, (as well as the rest of your cohorts here), may stand trial; perhaps even spend a few thousand lifetimes in the Infinetentiary, (if not an infinite lifetime)."

At this point, Time Baby expected Bill to attempt to resist arrest, perhaps claim his innocents and even frame someone else for his crimes. Instead, he got something else.

"Ha, ha, ha," Bill laughed. "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. AH, HA, HA, HA, HA! Oh man, I needed a good laugh. Funny joke. So seriously what brings you, clowns, here into my fortress uninvited? You looking for a job? Because I could go for some jesters."

Neither Time Baby nor the rest of the Time Police found Bill's jester joke amusing, not one bit.

"Who're you calling clowns flat face!" Blendin demanded.

"Shut up Blandin," Lolph shushed.

"Rest assured Mr. Cipher, this is no joke," Dundgren said calmly. "Time Baby does not like to mess around."

"Besides, if it were a joke, it'd be funny. And this is not funny!" Time Baby cried out. "Now surrender, or you shall suffer the raphe of my tantrum."

"Oh go change your diaper, you big baby," Bill snapped.

Time Baby's cheeks began to puff up and his fists with anger at the insult. Seeing this, the Time Police took a few steps back from their leader. They knew what would happen next and the nervous looks on their faces showed this. Gideon saw it, his prison buddies, the Blind Eye members saw it; even the other demons saw it and they too stepped away from the enormous baby. If Bill saw it, he didn't show it. He just calmly continued to look at the humungous baby without a hint of fear on his face, or the rest of his body whatsoever.

"So seriously you guys want the job or not?" Bill asked.

"ENOUGH!" Time Baby shouted. "LOLPH! DUNDGREN! SEIZE THE MEAN TRIANGLE NOW!"

Following their leader' command, Time Baby's top two officers began to walk over, (weapons aimed), towards Bill's throne where he sat on.

"Okay, you asked for it," Bill said in a calm voice before shouting to his followers, "ATTACK!"

Eager for a fight, the demons gladly charged towards the invaders from the future at full force.

In response to this, Time Baby ordered the rest of his soldiers into battle also. "All forces attack!" The following their leader' command, the Time Police moved in, firing their lasers at the monstrosities that were the demons, managing to hit and disintegrate a few in the process.

Lolph and Dundgren soon became distracted by flying Eye-Bats, diverting their attention away from the demon overlord.

The human faction of the Insane Empire joined the party too, with the Blind Eye members pulling out memory wiping guns from inside their cloaks.

"Set guns to full charge!" Blind Ivan instructed.

The cultists set the dials on their weapons to the highest setting as per Ivan's orders. This setting was higher than they'd ever used the memory guns before. Though for good reason: they knew the dangers were far worse than firing them at the lower setting the used all the time, (even on themselves). Nevertheless, once the guns were set, the Blind Eye members began started firing at any enemy soldier in range; resulting in those unfortunate fighter's to fall to the ground, their faces drained of life.

One Time Anomaly officer, (a medic), kneeled down to inspect a fellow comrade who'd fallen victim to the memory gun; and what he realized upon inspecting the guy shocked him to his very soul. "Everyone, get away from those cultist weapons!" he shouted. "They appear to minds and souls completely."

Hearing this new revelation, the rest of the Time Police force began a fallback, which the Insane Empire took advantage of and pressed the attack.

Not liking how the battle was going, Time Baby pressed a button on his seat and spoke into the speaker beside it. "This is Time Baby, we need backup. Bring in the big boy bikes."

The Time Police were then joined by reinforcements in the form of glowing, futuristic, high-tech bikes, with mounted laser gun turrets attached to the front of the bikes. These new additions soon began to turn the tide of the fight as they began mowing down both the Insane Empire's forces, forcing them to retreat towards their leaders' throne.

Bill, remained unfazed by Time Police's new toys. Snapped his fingers three times, parts of the floor to open up and massive tongues to pop out, grabbing hold of the enemy bikes, pulling them back into the holes and swallowing them whole. With the bikes being taken care of, 8 Balls, (a yellow, goblin-like demon with eight balls for eyes), along with Gideon and Ivan led their forces back on the offensive.

The remaining members of the Time Police fought valiantly, however, weapons from the future were no matched the dark magics that Bill and his evil army possessed. Within no time, the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron was surrounded by the Insane Empire and reduced to only four members; Time Baby, Lolph, Dundgren and Blandin. At this point, Blendin was cowering under the Time Baby while the baby and the other two remaining men stood on guard, waiting for their opponent's next strike.

Instead, Bill held out his hand, instructing everyone to hold their position as he began talking, "I have to admit this fight brightened my mood. For that, I offer you three choices. Number one: get on your knees, pledge undying allegiance to me and I shall make you members of my little 'organization.' Heck, I'll even make you members of my special forces."

He got no verbal response. Just looks of anger and disgust from all but Blendin, he was still too scared to even consider the offer.

"Okay well option number two," Bill continued. "You don't surrender and I'll have you turned into stone and made apart of my throne here. Or the final option: I simply annihilate you from existence completely. Which'll it be?"

Not giving a moment to think about it, Time Baby banged both hands against his floating seat while saying, "Never! Never, never, NEVER!"

"Oh boy," Bill said to himself. To be honest he'd been hoping to try a new feature in his palace. Snapping his fingers, another massive tongue, like the ones that took out the bikes, popped out from a nearby pillar and took hold of Time Baby. He didn't even get a chance to say a final word as the pillar sucked him back into the pillar and devoured him whole. All the while, his remaining men watched in horror as the once-mighty Time Baby, (last of his kind), was eaten alive by a... well weird pillar or whatever.

Bill too watched Time Baby's death but quickly became bored after hearing the pillar burp as it finished its snack. "Okay, who's next?"

"Um... um... I uh," Blandin stammered. Too afraid by what might come next, he simply teleported away, leaving his time anomaly comrades to fend for themselves against the dark army.

This caused everyone surrounding to burst into laughter, including Bill.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha! That was funny. Shame though, he'd make a pretty good jester," Bill said right before he floating down to where Lolph and Dundgren stood, all the while shrinking himself down till he was around the same eye level as the two remaining time soldiers. "Now what about you two? Will you join me, become pieces of my throne, or complete oblivion?"

Refusing to surrender, Lolph and Dundgren aimed the guns at Bill and started firing at will.

Bill, of course, used his dark magic to conjure up a scary-looking energy shield that absorbed the attacks then fire them back towards laser guns they'd come from, disintegrating them as a result.

"Don't tell me you actually think you could defeat me we cheap little laser guns?" Bill asked.

"We... we took out quite a handful of your friends, didn't we?" Dundgren defended.

"One, not my friends. Two, they'll regenerate in no time. As long as I live, all those loyal to me shall remain. Those who don't will suffer, (and not in a good way). The best chance for you two J.I. Joe wannabes have to avoid the latter of fates is to pledge your souls to me. So do we have a deal or what?" Bill offered.

Nodding at each other simultaneously, Dundgren and Lolph looked at Bill with the same determination they'd had since they came to the Fearamid as Dundgren spoke, "As long as time itself still functions, we shall never bow to you, you abomination."

"So be it."

The demon overlord's eyeball began to turn a crimson red colour before firing a massive laser straight at Dundgren destroying the poor guy from the future in an instant, without leaving a single trace of him behind.

"DUND-"

Before he could finish his cry for his comrade, Lolph was obliterated in an instant, just like Dundgren.

With the attack thwarted and all those involved dealt with, Bill returned his attention towards his minions. "Now then, IS THERE ANY MORE SHIT I NEED TO DEAL WITH TODAY?!"

"Um Lord Bill sir," Hectorgon spoke up. "We got a situation with the next phase of your invasion plan."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH!"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Okay it's been a long time since I've done one of these so let's have a refresher," the person said aloud whiling writing the words he spoke down onto a ripped up notebook. "It's been fifty-nine years since I ended my work studying the mysteries of Gravity Falls after I realized that it was being used by a monstrosity to enslave the whole universe. When I quit the supernatural business I thought I was done with it for good. Heck, I went so far as to hide all my journals containing everything I've learned about this town's weirdness, hoping no one would ever find them or the secrets they contained. But I was wrong about all of it. My journals have all be discovered, though they are in proper hands right now; however, despite giving up my research, my former ally, Bill Cipher, had gotten all he needed from me to begin opening up the barriers that separated his realm from ours.

"Now that barrier is gone and Bill has taken over began his invasion by conquering Gravity Falls and enslaving all but a handful of its inhabitants, (human and mystical creatures alike). We now hideout inside my former home turned tourist trap known as the Mystery Shack, owned by a conniving con man named Stanford Pines. To our luck, he's been stocking up with supplies for an apocalyptic crisis such as the one we're facing now; plus the old shack is protected by a mystical shield that prevents Bill or the rest of his demon followers from detecting anyone inside.

"Overall we're not doing as bad as we could be, though in the long run we might be screwed. You see after I quit working with Bill, my mind got damaged to the point where I barely remembered most of my old life. I'd only recently began to remember who I once was. Worse I lack the proper knowledge needed to stop Bill and his invasion. Our best chance of finding a way to do this is in my journals, but like I already said, I don't have them anymore. They are in the care of a young, intelligent boy named, Dipper, (I mean Mason), Pines who I have yet to see since before the invasion started.

"Sigh, though from what the spy raccoons I have set up inside Bill's headquarters have reported, (I'll explain the raccoons later), the boy is alive, with friends, and is on the verge of saving his sister from Bill's clutches. He'll succeed, I know he will. Everything I've seen and heard of him shows that he's a special person destined for greatness. He and his friends will rescue Mabel, they will find their way home, and together we shall orchestrate a plan to save the universe from Bill's twisted plans.

"Hopefully. If not then we'll run out of food, begin resorting to cannibalism, (as Stan believes we well), till only one of us remains and slowly starves to death if we aren't captured beforehand by Bill's Eye-Bats and turned into stone; while the entire universe is reformed into Bill's dark, twisted, insane image of unimaginable horrors."

"HEY CRAZY OLD SCIENTIST! QUIT TALKING NONSENSE AND GET UP HERE! WE GOT A GARDEN GNOME STUCK IN THE TOILET AGAIN!" Stanford called out, interrupting the person's train of thought.

"MY NAME IS JEFF!" hollered another voice.

"Augh! Well, that's enough for now," the person said, as he finished off his entry. "I'll come back to this later. Hopefully, by then there will be some good news I can write about. Until then, remember, stay on guard at all times. For in Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust.

"This is the author signing out."

* * *

**I'm curious, does anyone think I'm overusing the whole people calling Soos a gopher thing? Because if so I will stop.**

**And just for the record, the bikes those Time Police used are based on the ones from Tron; though I added the turrets to them for better use in military combat. But for those who don't remember, the use of Tron bikes idea had been used in the second season of Gravity Falls when the Pines twins went into the future to face off against Blendin Blandin in a variety of competitions to get Soos a Time Wish for his birthday. **


End file.
